The overflowing emotions
by yupinashigure1
Summary: This is a pure Ichihime fanfic, set after the episode THANK YOU. What happens when Ichigo gives up on his life? Who will save him? How will his powers recover? What happens with Inoue? Can they finally express their overflowing emotions?


HELLO:D** This is my first fanfic~yaaaayyyy~really exicted XD Coming to the point, this is going to be a very looonnnngggg fanfic and I can't really guarantee regular specific daily chapters nor that it is going to be a very good one. Well all that I can say is that it is written by a true ichihime fan . The story is writing by itself and I would try to keep the same. Taking leave, hoping that you'll like it... just tooo exicted XD :P**

_**The story is set after the final arc... I have changed it. The development is slow but I think that this how it would really happen, in case they**__ start__** dating in the series...**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. It only belongs to its rightful owners. I am just a fan.

**Ichigo's pov**

Birds chirp. The lustrous rays of the sun brighten up my room. I snuggle on the bed. I didn't want to wake up today, tomorrow or the day after that. I wanted to sleep forever.

I won but I still lost. I won against Aizen but I lost my powers. I won against injustice but I lost my identity. I won trust and joy but I lost me...

"ONII-CHAN. WAKE UP!"

That's my sister, Yuzu, a bright and cheerful girl.

"ICHI-NII, YOU IDIOT. WAKE UP!"

The grumpy girl is Karin, Yuzu's twin. I agree that they are quite opposite but they still love each other and they are really precious and important to me...they are something I didn't lose.

Even after hearing all this, I still was lazing around my bed.

_It has to be my god-damn fault after all. It's my fault that everyone's hurt. It's my fault that everyone has been pitying me. If only... If only I was stronger. Why in the hell am I so weak?_

Filled with rage,anger,confusion,disappointment , I punch the wall with all my might. It badly bruised.

I might have ruled the second reason but... but Oyajii didn't wake me up with his annoying kicks or punches. If he's like this, I can be sure that today's gonna be... _shit_ - I punch the wall again and again till it started hurting and bleeding.

"ONII-CHAN! ARE YOU UP YET ?" Shouting, my little sister came up here, to my room.

I hide that bleeding fist and reply with a fake but weak smile, "Hai, I'm up!" I know that it's way too much of a fake smile but that's the best I can do...

"ONII-CHAN, please hurry up, the breakfast is ready!"

"Yes I will, thank you Yuzu."

It's somehow a great relief that these two don't know about my powers.

Within the next 15 minutes, I am ready. I pack my bag and hurry downstairs for breakfast. There is an unusual and awkward silence between me and dad. The rest is fine with everyone else- the same old snickering of the old man to his daughters...I finish my bowl and as I am about to leave, the bell rings.

I open the door, there stands Orihime Inoue, my classmate. No, a friend- a precious friend. She is, well a really popular, happy-to-go-lucky, kind, caring, pretty and cute girl. With nervousness evident in her face, she forces a smile and tries to act normal but miserably fails.

"um..ano..Ku-Kurosaki-kun, I-I had to meet a friend who lives in the same way as your house, when-when I realised it, I-I thought that I should come see you, so that we-we could walk to-together to school..."

She is really as bad as me when it comes to pretending.

"Oi, if you wanna see what's happening, just come and do so, DON'T PEEK"

"huh?" Orihime replied.

Slowly, three heads popped up.

"O-ONII-chan"

"Sorry, but I once told that if a girl as cute as Orihime comes to see you, then I'd peek" Inoue blushed as she heard Karin speak it.

Dad stared at Inoue, teared up, ran all the way to hug mom's poster on the corner of the room."Masaki, I'm really proud of our son, he's grown up so fine- so fine that he has a girlfriend as lovely as hime-chan. I thank God for such a great gift."

As I head out to beat the hell outta him, Inoue blushes deep red from head to toe and nervously says, " Ano... I... I am not Ku-Kurosaki-kun's girl-girlfriend...I just came to pi-pick him up for school today.."

Man, she really is shy. " OYAJI... CUT IT OUT! " I screamed.

" Oh..OH, OH...I SHOULD HAVE REALISED IT BEFORE... WHY WOULD SHE DATE MY STUPID SON.. KILL ME GOD! KILL ME! I LIED TO MY WIFE.. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE..."

As I go to land a kick on his face, I feel him brush past me like lightning. He holds her hands and begs, " Orihime-chan, as you could see, I promised his mother - my beloved wife - that you'd date him... I know that it's impossible.. But please understand the feelings of a troubled husband and...and find something worthy in this useless son of mine and...date him. Please! "

" Oyaji, urusei! " I said. I felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of _going out with her._

" Hai, I- I will... Kuro- kurosaki-san" Inoue replied shuffling from side to side, blushing hard.

" Orihime-chan, you are an angel, a messenger of God, who descended down on earth to bring joy and happiness...(he blabbers more).."

" Oi, you heard that Yuzu? "

" Un, Karin-chan, does that mean that she _likes_ Oni-chan? "

Amongst all this ( and more ), I think that I _blushed and turned bright red for the first time in years_. Like, my face, neck, ears, all felt real hot and my chest and stomach felt weird. The next thing I knew, dad pushed me and Inoue outta the house and the door, shouting " Have fun! Enjoy your youth! " I regain my composure and look at her, she was deep red too.

" Sorry about. They're all idiots. You don't have to worry about their opinions and feelings. " She shakes her head and replies, " Its ok. I don't mind."

At this point, she noticed my bandaged hand, covered with a long sleeved sweater.

" Kurosaki-kun, what's this? "

" That's nothing, don't worry about it. "

I said awkwardly. I couldn't think of any excuses .

" Inoue, I think that we should start else we'll get late. " " Yes"

We started. Till we reached the school, an awkward silence accompanied us. I thought that it was great that we were early and that no one was around or else, they'd take it the wrong way.

When we entered the lonely classroom, she took my hand and healed it.

It then struck me, it struck me that the reason, the sole reason I was alive and still wanted to be was of these people - Yuzu, Karin, Oyaji, Uruyuu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro...(etc.) and... _her_. The most important person I didn't lose was her. I started the fight for her and now, I still was with her, surrounded by her warmth and happiness. She was safe now. She's safe because of me... I still have my friends with me... I still have her...That's enough... I don't need anything else...

**Done at the last... yaaayyy~Hopefully, you all liked it. Please review and comment! Let me know the characters were OOC Will try my best to do my best and improve as per your opinions...**


End file.
